


All the little things about you

by XsleepyslothficsX



Series: Teacher au [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, Teacher AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hope it give you a heart attack, just some love, you’re welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XsleepyslothficsX/pseuds/XsleepyslothficsX
Summary: Just only some of the reasons why Geralt and Jaskier love the other
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Teacher au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732651
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	All the little things about you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earthlyruins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthlyruins/gifts).



> I need some fluff so I wrote some fluff enjoy all you delicious snacks

People often ask Jaskier and Geralt how they get along so well and some rude things are said by people who want Jaskier and or Geralt like 

_“ why stay around with someone so different from you? You and I are much more alike”_

Of course both of them give murderous looks to people who say this 

The answer is the 100,000,000 reasons in the small things after knowing each other for 16 years. 9 of which they were just coworkers. 6 years of dating and just a year of marriage that’s going very strong it’s just like dating but with tax benefits 

The small little things like how Jaskier is not a morning person like many believe but will do anything to make sure that he’s the first face Geralt sees in the morning 

The way that Jaskier, after he started sleeping over when ciri was about 3 1/2, didn’t care about the fact his daughter slept with them most the time up till she was 6 and a half. That being half the time they were dating but Jaskier didn’t care about that. 

Jaskier cares for Ciri like she was his from the very beginning 

  
  


The small way that Geralt fixes Jaskier’s hair when Jaskier has had a stressful day and has been running his hands through it. To give himself some soothing movements.

In the ways, Geralt says he loves his husband without words. Making him things or just holding his hand or leaning into affection like Jaskier holding his face 

In the way after 13 years of being together that both of them still feel like teenagers in love. How sparks fly every time they kiss like it’s the first time. 

How Geralt still gets super overwhelmed at how much he loves and wants to keep him hidden away like a greedy wolf. Still not knowing how to deal with his emotions with such things. 

The way that Jaskier’s smile feeling like stepping outside from a cold house on a hot sunny day and they makes Geralt’s knees weak because that smile is just for him even if people can’t tell the subtle difference between his husband’s smiles 

The way Jaskier doesn’t care about both his husband and child are super needy with affection because he’s had plenty to give 

How Jaskier always makes time to give his husband more after ciri goes to bed

The hilarious fact that his husband gets jealous of his daughter for getting his time and attention. 

The fact that the world stops if only for a moment when they get the time to have fun in the bedroom. 

The fact that both of them know exactly how to make the other tick 

The fact that Geralt has had to haul his husband away from having to kill anyone who questions whether Geralt is even capable of loving like a normal person

The way Geralt manhandled him when Geralt doesn’t get his way 

The way Geralt’s voice drops when he whispers in his husband’s ear.

They way Jaskier’s hand fits perfectly again his rough hand 

The different chapsticks Jaskier wears and that he tastes of when he kisses him 

How he’s always humming a different toon as he is doing stuff around the house 

How Jaskier is the person to get their daughter down the quickest of the three of them 

The silly songs he makes up for their daughter to help her through sensory overload. So she will focus on him and breathing 

How Jaskier catches his husband constantly looking up new way he can help ciri lead the most normal life she can 

it’s in the way Geralt is so stubborn that when Jaskier finally gets his way it gives him a Euphoric high. 

The way Geralt kisses his forehead and cheek 

How Geralt gets embarrassed when Jaskier shows him affection in public But never stops him

How Geralt glares and gives death threats with his eyes if someone even gives his husband a sideways glance. 

How Geralt melts every time ciri fall asleep in his lover’s lap after a long day as they watch a Disney movie

How amazing of a father he is to ciri 

How stark the contrast is to how he treats ciri and him to how he treats everyone else 

How he is the only one to laugh at his jokes in a room of their coworkers 

How they are constantly making up inside jokes and have entire conversations with them and everyone else is just like “wut??” 

How his husband is an ABSOLUTE closet nerd 

Dungeons and dragons, books, tv, cartoons Geralt most likely like it 

But overall it’s how Geralt was always there even before they took their vows he put up with him longer anybody else did even before they were dating sure he was sure that he annoyed the shit out of his husband to be and stuff. 

But what they love most about each other is that 

They are so different from each other. They have just enough a like to be married obviously but different enough to keep the other on their toes 

  
  
  



End file.
